An apparatus for estimating at least one control feature of a remote control, the remote control comprising a camera for detecting at least one light point originating from at least one beacon located at or near a device that is to be controlled via the remote control, is known from Philips® uWand® technology.
A problem might come up, when a further light point is detected as well, that does not originate from a beacon, but for example originates from a noise source. Existing technology tries to filter and/or eliminate such further light points, which is not always easy.